Shut the door on your way out
by busy pushing up daisies
Summary: "We could've happened, you know." Gale/Katniss.


-shut the door on your way out-

"We could've happened, you know." Gale/Katniss. Peeta/Katniss.

* * *

"Gale Hawthorne!"

It takes her a few seconds to register the name and why it's so damn familiar. There's a sinking feeling in her chest.

_Oh no,_ Katniss thinks, _Not him._ She fights to keep her face straight even as her thoughts scatter to Prim, mother, and oh gods, little Posy. He is better at it. Gale ambles up to the stage, face sharp and handsome as always, but she knows better. She can hear murmurs of discontent waving through the crowd, mostly from the female adolescent population. For a moment, she is furious.

They are upset because one of the more handsome boys forced to compete in the Hunger Games-and won't come back-. She's upset because they don't know anything.

Effie asks for volunteers. No one answers.

…

"_Make sure she's eating." _

Katniss holds onto the cookies.

…

She hopes there aren't any cameras in the train.

When Gale stands across the hallway and they both share a meaningful look that means so many things, she's scared, not only for herself, and who'll feed those eager mouths?

He opens his arms. She doesn't hesitate. They stay like that for a long time, wrapped around each other, and there are so many things to say but it's silent.

Finally she chokes out, "What'll we do, Gale?"

His arms tighten around her and he presses his lips against her hair. He hesitates, seems to think it through and then, "We win. We'll be so freaking rich; we won't have to worry anymore. Got it? We'll win."

She wants to scoff but it's so ridiculous that she laughs. Laughs until there's nothing left. Gale waits, surveys her under heavy eyelashes, and joins her soon after.

Later when they collaborate and work out strategies, neither brings up the fact that there'll be no plural at the end of it all. She's an idiot for believing in such fantasies but she's being sent to her deathbed. Let a girl dream, would you?

She really hopes there weren't cameras.

…

Haymitch smiles and examines the knife a hair's breadth from his fingers.

"So we got a pair of fighters this year, have we?"

She thinks he might actually wake up from his alcoholic haze and _help _them but he just reaches for the bottle at the tip of the table.

Gale doesn't let him.

…

Her fingers slip through Gale's like they always belonged there. It might be sweaty and uncomfortable even as she kisses and thanks the Capitol for _nothing_ except the wounds on her back but his hand is warm and it's easier to breathe.

The fire burns.

…

"-oh, I know you!"

She looks up from her dish just in time to spot the red hair. Katniss narrows her eyes, a memory flickering at the edge of her vision. Guilt and anxiety bubbles in her stomach and it doesn't help when the affronted red haired girl just flinches and hurries away, expressing denial all the way.

She turns back to a silent table, confused. They tell her she shouldn't know one, an Avox that is, a traitor. And suddenly it comes back with a lurch in her stomach and she stammers. She can't remember the last time's she's done that.

Gale snaps his fingers loudly.

"Kathy Hartwright. That's where I remember her from. That girl looks exactly like Kathy from back home." Gale lies smoothly. "Right, Katniss?"

She nods quickly. Gale makes an excellent liar. She can tell this by the way the rest of the table seems to uncoil and the tension washes itself away. They go back to their silent conversations.

Across the table, her eyes meet Gale. They quickly turn back to the delicious gourmet and she shovels in food as fast as she can. Effie stares at her in disbelief and disgust but she doesn't care. Katniss thinks of the starving stomachs waiting at home and finds room in her stomach for more.

If she had looked up, she would've seen Gale doing the same.

…

"So, Kelly Hartwright?" Katniss says casually, examining her fingernails with impeccable care. Gale doesn't even turn her way and stands up.

"How about a bit of fresh air?" She doesn't object. There's always cameras, it seems.

On the roof, they talk about force fields and are you cold? When she's wrapped in his arms, sharing a jacket, she finds the confidence to utter the words aloud.

"Gale, that girl, she-"Katniss starts but Gale interjects.

"I know."

"We should've helped her," she whispers softly.

"No," Gale replies, "we would've just turned out like her. Mauled tongue and everything."

"And this is much better?" Katniss retorts sharply, she can't help it. If the cameras pick up any of the conversation it'll be that statement. She snapped it so loudly she's surprised no one hears. Maybe it's just her ears.

She can feel his chest resonate as he laughs and it's not funny at all. Katniss joins in the laughter though. You never know who's watching.

…

The man at the knot tying class loves Gale.

…

Gale nudges her with an elbow and she glares at him, indignant. He just grins and gestures subtly behind them. She peeks behind her and to her surprise it's that little girl. From 11, she thinks. _Prim_, Katniss thinks despite better judgment as a wave of nausea rolls through her. The little girl is hiding behind a barrel of some sort, spying on them, it seems.

"What can we do about it?" she says, harshly. That wasn't her intention, she was just thinking of home, again.

"Nothing," he replies, "just thought you ought to know, is all." She wonders what he means by that. Katniss notices the little girl- Rue- trailing them everywhere now. She wonders why she's so stupid she didn't notice before. It's wrong, but she still steals suspicious glances at Rue every now and then. Gale does, too. Although less often. It's sad that they suspect a little 12 year girl of _anything_ but it's the Hunger Games. And you can't trust anyone.

…

After her interview she makes it to her seat without stumbling which Katniss considers a huge success. Its Gale's turn and she hopes he knows better than to spout half the stuff he does in the safety of the forest.

He's good. He seems cocky and has the looks to maintain it. From her vantage point she can already see the Capitol citizens swooning over him. She's glad for him. Really, she is. It'll just be harder in the arena is all. But if she wants anyone to win it'll be Gale. She won't be able to kill him.

She tunes in just in time to catch another question directed at Gale.

"So, got anyone waiting at home?" Caesar asks. Katniss sits up straighter, slightly interested. Between Gale and Katniss they never discussed it and she doesn't really care. She knows he doesn't have a girlfriend, she would've known. But a crush, maybe? The only one waiting is family and Gale will be more stubborn than her. Sharing his family with the Capitol is horrifying and a big no no for Gale.

"No," Gale confirms, managing to pull off a slight disappointed pout.

"A handsome lad, like you? There must be someone. Come on, what's her name?"

Gale leans back in his seat, seemingly unsure of himself, if he should share with the audience or not. She can feel the audience leaning in in rapt attention.

"Well, there is this one girl," he says.

"Oh?"

"She doesn't know, though," he continues and Katniss can feel herself leaning in herself. The audience murmurs in sympathy.

"Well, now she will. You win, she'll fall for you, for sure."

"I don't think so. Winning won't help. Besides, a lot of other boys like her," Gale answers.

"Why ever not?" Caesar says, mystified.

"You see, she, "here he coughs, "she came here with me."

The silence is deafening and Katniss can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She looks down before anyone can spot it but by the big screens that she can see, it didn't do any good.

She's furious by the time they make it out of the elevator. She gives a hard shove towards Gale for all the good it does. He seems to have expected it and he was always stronger than her anyways.

"Listen to me," he hisses, obviously annoyed and grabs her shoulders.

"You," she growls, "that was _not_ part of the plan, you big fat idiot! Now I look like a fool in front of the entire country!" Betrayed is an understatement.

"Listen," he hisses again and shakes her roughly, "_listen to me."_

Katniss sobers immediately.

"That w_as_ part of the plan," he says firmly.

"What plan?" she rebukes, "please, tell me because I swear I've never heard of plan 'make Katniss look like a weak pathetic idiot on camera' before. Please, do enlighten me."

Gale rolls his eyes at this and releases his hold on her. "It was a last minute thing, with Haymitch."

"You chose Haymitch over me?" She queries, her voice tight.

Behind her someone grouses, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart. I'm obviously way prettier than you." Haymitch steps into view and the other adults follow soon after. She scowls at the patronizing nickname and snaps, "You're supposed to be _both_ our mentors."

Another roll of the eyes. "Yes, I believe I did just give you a big head start."

"By making me look weak?"

"No, by making you look _desirable_. Which in your case, that department needs all the help it can get."

Katniss leans back, letting the preposterous idea roll around in her head.

"It did work, you know," Ellie pipes up helpfully, managing to look disapproving of the whole scuffle in the first place. Katniss knows and looking around, she starts feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. What will Cinna think?

She turns to Gale slowly and opens her mouth-

"No apology needed," Gale grins with sharp white teeth, "we all make mistakes, right, Catnip?"

This nickname is taken in better stride.

"Yes."

…

Her feet are angled towards the Cornucopia, to the weapon, despite Haymitch's weighted advice. She can just get in there, zip out, might take out a few adversaries and, viola, back in the forest in no time.

Through the glare of sun light she can make out Gale's face. He's shaking his head and she's baffled, what could that possibly mean? A second before the bell rings he mouths the big words, "NO."

Her feet change direction before her mind does.

…

Dangling from a tree branch, vulnerable, was the last kind of place she'd want a reunion with the Careers. But, fortunately, they don't notice her, as they argue amongst themselves. And the last thing she wants to do is doubt Gale, as of now. She trusts him. If this was a last thing adjustment like with the star crossed lovers bit earlier, then she'll just have to go along with it.

With the cameras trained solely on her, she smiles.

…

She hopes Gale won't be mad or –dead- as she saws through the branch.

…

"Gale?" she calls out, softly, so the mockingjays won't pick it up.

"Gale?" she repeats.

"Hey Catnip," someone says weakly. She glances down and to her surprise there's Gale squashed into something resembling a mud hill. It's not like she would question it without closer observation. A mud hill's supposed to look crappy.

…

"our earlier statement has been revoked. Only one winner is allowed. Good luck!" Claudia trills, and then it's silent.

Gale stares at her and reaches for the sword he snatched from Cato earlier. The arrow is trained on him before she can stop it. He only raises an eyebrow and his hand stays on the gild of his sword.

Eventually, the arrow slips away. They both throw the weapons aside. When Gale walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, she doesn't object. It'll be best if he wins, she thinks, he's adequate at the bow and glorious at everything else. He's able to carry heavier loads too. Oh, what am I thinking? She thinks, he'll be too rich to worry about stuff like that.

"They have to have a winner, you know. You, or me." This is it.

Wait, they _have _to have a winner. She doesn't even have time to say, You thinking what I'm thinking? when he reaches over and unclasps the small bag.

The berries are a burst of color against the ominous white of his palm.

"Hungry?"

…

"So, Gale, what were you thinking when you pulled out those berries?" Caesar asks. And everything's so wrong because she thought of it too, and Gale shoulders the blame and really, the President must think she's just another sappy romantic bimbo and her heart is beating so fast she thinks it'll explode.

Gale smiles face sharp and handsome as ever, and turns at her, "Well, I remember thinking, I just wanted us to be together forever." He takes her hand in his, and raises it to his lips. They graze her knuckles, "even through death."

She hears the audience oohing and ahhing and in her peripheral view she spies Caesar taking out a handkerchief to dab at his eyes. Katniss leans in for a kiss, just as an excuse to close her eyes, and pretend there's a hunter, a huntress, and nothing else.

…

She steps up to the porch, and falters, ready for flight. There's a small money bag swinging from her hips and she pretends that's all she'll be giving away today. A bell dings as she steps inside. It's cool and she can spot an air conditioner system set up a few feet away. She's sure that's what they're called anyways.

Immediately a waft of delicious aroma drifts in her nose and her feet guide her to the counter. There's a boy there. Not just any boy. Peeta Mellark. Ashen blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The classic merchant.

The boy with the bread.

"How can I help y-?" He stops abruptly when he spots her. Katniss, the girl who was on fire. There's a pregnant, awkward pause.

She coughs, "One of everything, please." She doesn't know all the names.

It seems he has a hard time hearing her but then he starts, and complies to her orders. When he rings up the check she plucks the money bag from her hip and drops it on the counter. They both know it's more than enough.

He gives it a gentle push towards her. "That's an awfully large tip."

Katniss allows a tight smile, "You're one of the best." He probably doesn't remember her, from that awfully stormy day, but she does, and a debt must be repaid.

He raises an eyebrow, and for some incomprehendable reason he looks sad, like the miners that get up every single morning, shoulder's hunched, given up.

Another lady steps from the kitchen and she freezes when she sees Katniss. It's the witch. She comes to stand behind Peeta, wiping her hands off her dirty apron.

"What a pleasant surprise. I do hope you find everything satisfactory?" The woman smiles at her as if accusing her of some unknown crime. Like she forgets what happened all those years ago.

"No," Katniss retorts, stepping back with her bags, and gives a curt nod for a good bye.

The door rattles behind her. She's never been good at thank you's and good bye's but hopefully the boy with the bread has received her thanks.

It's funny. Almost half the pastries were cheese topped.

Her favorite.

…

Prim is positively ecstatic about their 'relationship'. Maybe if they weren't forced into it due to desperation and well thought out pros and cons, it might feel real. But it's Gale and he's always been by her side, and sometimes, it does feel real.

…

When Finnick says his heart's stop beating, it's like hers has too. The breath is knocked out of her when he slams her into the tree and she sees pretty blue birds, stars, and a hunter.

…

They left him. They left Gale.

Why? She screeches at everyone and anything and they only give her a pitying look.

She shouldn't have looked away.

But Gale's a hunter, her mind protests, longer than you have been. He was perfectly able to take care of himself. He taught you snares and what it's like to be partners. He should've been able to take care of himself!

She shouldn't have looked away.

…

They've turned Gale against her, she thinks, as she stares through the glass in the room of a thrashing male who insists there's an evil evil mockingjay that needs it's wings cut off. District 12 is gone and she needs someone to comfort _her_, damn it. Her family and Gale's managed to escape but what about the countless others?

_The boy with the bread._

Stop thinking.

She doesn't realize her knuckles are stone white until, "Calm down, sweetheart. You know no one likes a girl that doesn't listen." She turns around, but Haymitch is gone and she's hearing voices again. She ponders what he means by that statement. Sexist pig.

But she turns back to the glass and listens. Listens about a girl that killed an innocent family, a girl that didn't give a damn about a boy's feelings, a monster. A girl that tried to kill her _best friend._

She listens and realizes they haven't turned Gale against her. They've turned her against Gale.

She doesn't look away this time.

…

"Katniss?" his voice wavers, like a lost child. There's knowledge in his eyes, different from before, and she's so relieved.

"Gale," she almost cries, and throws herself across the room to hug him. He hesitates for a second but responds eagerly, hugging her back.

"I thought I lost you," she whispers.

"You'll always have me, Catnip," he whispers in her hair, but even now she can feel his arms sliding, closer to her neck and can feel his body struggling.

"Always?" she says.

"Always."

It feels real, even as unforgiving fingers latch onto her neck.

…

Prim's not here anymore. The hollow words echo several times through her mouth, for all the good it does. Prim's not here anymore.

_Gale._ Sharp and handsome as ever, and just as dangerous. Hazardous.

"Was it yours?" There's so much to say but that's all she can conjure at the moment.

He stares at her with dark eyes, he's gotten better with the hijacking thing, but it still takes him several moments to get past the _killkillkill_ stage.

"What's the point Katniss?" he answers. Nothing, she wants to say. Because she'll always view him as that. As the man who made Prim go away.

Katniss loved Prim more than anything in the world, Gale loved Prim a little less. But she's sure if he had known that Prim was in that crowd, he'd stop, right? Which is silly, because there's no point in doubting Gale right now. Right? Right?

It's monstrous but she thinks she still loves him and it's still just as real, two fires kindling together, and oh _Prim._

She leans in to kiss him, as an excuse to close her eyes, and pretends there's a little girl with a goat congratulating her on her pretty pretty wedding dress. The cat disapproves.

_Prim._

They don't have children.

* * *

Katniss sits on the crickety reclining chair and stares at the boy- no man standing not a few feet away. She doesn't know why he's here and convinces herself that she doesn't care. They smile and exchange pleasantries –more for old time's sake than anything- and she sits back to do her repetitive morning chore.

Brush the blonde hair back, serve him a glass of milk, even as his teeth snap dangerously close to her fingers. Smooth down the wrinkles in the straightjacket and pretend there's a huntress and a boy with the bread. And only that.

Once she's done she sits back, satisfied and turns back to the guest she was ignoring earlier.

He's quiet, staring at the sleeping boy on the bed. She's fortunate the children are at school, it'd be difficult to introduce this new man from the past.

They're like that for a long time, even as nurses brush past them, taking care of the sleeping boy mumbling about ugly mockingjays and a coal dusted family and treacherous children. When they're alone again –except for the sleeping boy, but he's always been there- they stare at each for a long time.

"We could've happened, you know."

Katniss scrutinizes him with hard eyes before smiling and reaching over to plant a kiss on her dreaming husband's temple.

When she's done she turns back to him and says.

"I know."

Gale leaves, shutting the door gently behind him. There's nothing more to say.

-only an apology that won't change anything-

…

Over the years, the dandelion has wilted, losing its brilliant color and usefulness but she keeps it anyways.

It's better than burning.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everybody! This took like two days to write so I would appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you thought about it. Even if it's bad. I only had the first book on my person at the time so I skimmed through the 2nd and 3rd book in the story. First story in this fandom and if I get positive feedback I might consider coming back to it. -I'll probably do it, anyways-. Also, I hope you read into the transition, well. Tell me. Please review!

Edit: It has come to my attention that some people might not get what's actually happening in the story. Sorry about that. The last scene's supposed to be what occurs further after the epilogue in canon( in this story) Peeta goes insane after a few years and enters a mental asylum with the family visiting every other day. The story before that is what *could've* happened if Gale got picked instead of Peeta in my narration. Hence Gale's helpful commentary: "We could've happened, you know." Hope this helps! review.


End file.
